The Fairy That Was Left Behind
by Nalu-No-Nali
Summary: Team Natsu Kicks Lucy from the Team claiming that she was weak. Lucy leaves the guild to train and get revenge. 3 years later she comes back but as a different person a person who was dead in the inside a person who felt nothing but pain. Her and her two exceeds seek revenge on those who where mean. Who is the person who helps her out of the pain she is in? lemon.
1. I Will be Strong

**Lucy's Pov**

I walked into the guild nobody greeted me, only a few people cared. Like Master, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Gajeel, and Lisanna, not even Natsu would talk to me. Ever since Lisanna came back everyone ignored all the members that joined after Lisanna 'Died'. I didn't really care as long as I wasn't ignored completely ignored, I never want to be completely Ignored by my family again. "Hey Lu-chan" Levy greeted me, Wendy standing behind her with Carla in her hand. We all sat down at one spot, that's when I saw Carla's eyes go dim. "Carla, what's wrong" I asked putting a hand on her shoulder. She was shaking like crazy "Did you have another one of your visions" Wendy asked. "Yes and-" Carla was about to say but was cut off. "Hey Luce can we ask you something" I heard Natsu behind me. I felt my heart skip a beat "Yea what" I asked looking him in the eye, Erza and Gray were behind him. "Can you get off the team" Natsu asked, I felt my heartbreak I was being betrayed again. "Yea you are too weak, you just hide behind your spirits" Erza stated. "I have to agree, you say that you love all your spirits but you really can't do anything if you can't fight" Gray said looking at me. "We don't want to keep saving you anymore, you are just a burden" Gray said. A giant slap ran through the guild, Juvia slapped Gray, Lisanna slapped Natsu, and Wendy slapped Erza. Erza nearly fell to the ground, "Lucy isn't weak, and if you say that you are insecure about yourself. Erza you once told me that you always hide behind you armor, so doesn't that mean you should be told you are weak. Your physical level is high but your mental level is extremely low" Wendy said, I could tell she was pissed. Everyone was surprised about Wendy's outburst along with Lisanna and Juvia. "Juvia never should have liked you Gray, now Juvia has seen your true colors" Juvia said glaring at the ice mage ready to slap him again. "Natsu, I expected more from you. You have truly no heart" Lisanna said with a glare that could top Erza. I walked out of the guild, all the new members were pissed off at team Natsu "But Lis we did this for you, so we don't have to have a member that was dragging us down" Natsu said. 'I will show them I will become stronger, I will be so strong I could beat all of them. First I have to have my weight stop keeping me down' I thought as I looked at my guild mark.

After running home I entered my room, I felt empty after what team Natsu said. "Open gate of the maiden, Virgo" I said my voice raspy from crying. "Punishment princess" Virgo asked bowing. "Can you pack my clothes and stuff" I asked. She had hurt in her eyes but she didn't ask me anything, which I was fine with. I wrote letters to all the people who payed attention to me and I wrote letters to Team Natsu. I walked to the guild every step feeling like I was going to my death. I opened the doors, not that many people were there in the morning so I was happy. "Hey Mira is master upstairs" I asked. "Yea but why" I heard Mira ask but I was already in front of masters office. I hesitated for a second but I knocked "come in child" I heard from the inside. I walked in I and sat down twiddling my thumbs around. "Lucy it is quite a surprise that you are here" master said. "Master can I leave the guild to train. What team Natsu said was half true, I am weak. Can you not tell them about this and let them figure it out on their own" I said looking down at the ground. "Yes child just-" "I know the three rules" I said cutting his sentence off. I put my hand out and he erased my guild mark, I saw a tear fall from his eye.

I walked out of the guild, it was half full but no one asked me about why I came or went into Masters office. I felt sad that they didn't but I guess that's how it is when you are a replacement for someone.

I walked back home full of confidence, I never thought I would leave my home, my family. As I walked to the train station I saw a lady with white hair like snow and she was wearing a sky blue dress, she was limping and blood stained her dress and her feet were bare and also stained with blood. "Are you alright" I asked worried. "Yes I just got attacked a mere mortal like you can never survive this" She said hostility in her eyes. "What is a girl like you doing out here" She said her eyes turning soft. "I am leaving to get stronger. I got kicked out of my team and when I get stronger I will get my revenge" I said with venom and hostility in my voice. The lady looked surprised by the hostility in my voice. "So you wish to become stronger human" the lady said looking slightly amused. "Yes I do" I said wanting to know why she was asking me. "Than will you like to train with dragons" The lady asked unsure of how to put it without making me freak out. "Y-Yea, I would love that...but all the dragons left on July, 7 777" I said looking at my feet wishing I could actually train with dragons. "I am Celestia the Celestial Dragon. Humans may think that the dragon race is demolished but they are wrong, The dragons left because it was time for them to return to their world, the dragon realm" Celestia said smiling happily. My eyes widened at what I was hearing. "I would love to train with dragons" I said excited for the adventures that awaited me. "Follow me" Celestia said walking into the nearby woods.

 **Normal Pov**

Lucy followed Celestia into the woods where they found a large open space. "Stand Back" Celestia said looking at Lucy. Lucy walked closer to the woods and away from Celestia. Celestia turned into a magnificent dragon with gold, white, and black scales and two large blue eyes. She let out a fearsome roar, so loud it made Lucy stumble back tripping over a log. Lucy's eyes turned brighter like she was at Fairy Tail. Lucy forgot all about what Team Natsu said to her and left the past behind. What she was looking at was better then being hurt. It was like she knew the dragon even though she had just meet the dragon. "Get on. and I never got your name" Celestia said with a smile that spread across her scaly face. Lucy got on the back of Celestia "I'm Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said with a smile. Celestia took off her wings creating great amounts of pressure. Celestia took off like a rocket, wind blew against Lucy's smiling face. This was the most fun Lucy has had for a long time.

 **Im not discontinuing the last story but I might because hardly anyone reads it so go check out Kyoya's little sister. Sorry for not posting I have my history day project due on Wednesday and haven't had time to type.**


	2. Love?

**Normal Pov**

"Wendy, Lisanna, Gajeel, Carla, Levy, and Juvia please come to my office" Master called from the his office. The five girls and the boy sat down at seats in front of their Masters desk. 5 minutes later they all came out crying well everyone but Gajeel. Gajeel was running to Natsu a iron pillar with Natsu written all over it. "What the hell was that for, what do you think you are doing" Natsu said rubbing his face. "How dare you kick Lucy off your team and say she is weak!" Gajeel said "What the fuck do you think I am doing what about you! I'll beat your ass to a bloody pulp you hear me!" Gajeel screamed in his ear. "What the hell are you talking about" Natsu said covering his ear. "You know what the hell i'm talking about" Gajeel screamed which was surprising the whole guild because Gajeel never got this pissed "Gray I expected much more from you than the flaming fuck over there. And Titania don't get me started on you I never thought you were retarded enough to agree with the flaming fuck and the ice freak. None of you deserve to even call yourselves a member of Fairy Tail!" Gajeel was yelling so loud that it hurt his own ears. "We were just telling her the truth and sometimes it hurts" Erza said harshly as she eat her cake. A foot smashed down on the cake she was eating, the gooey strawberry splattered all over Erza's face. Everyone was surprised, Gajeel was also surprised at the person who did it not only because of who it was but because he was going to do the same thing. "Wendy why did you do that" Erza said angrily scaring everyone but Wendy. Wendy's eyes were a crimson red "What the hell did I do Titania" Wendy said squishing Erza's cake even more while she smiled. Erza had never seen Wendy like this, no one had and it scared everyone. Lisanna walked over to Natsu and pushed him in the face so hard he flew back and hit the wall. Juvia walked over to Gray and grabbed him by the hair and also threw him across the room. "Where is Lucy anyway" Natsu said rubbing his cheek. Wendy, Juvia, Lisanna, Levy, and Carla ran over to Gajeel and covered his mouth trying their hardest to have Gajeel not answer Natsu's question. Gajeel finally got the hands away from his mouth "Lucy left!" He screamed "She went to go get stronger because some people decided to ignore her and to call her weak. Can you even recall the last time you had a conversation with her. Me, Wendy, Carla, Juvia, Lisanna, and Levy were the only people who helped her get through all the nights she cried. Even Master is disappointed in you" Gajeel and all of the people who actually acknowledged Lucy ran out the door and ran to Lucy's apartment.

Natsu, Erza, and Gray followed them all to Lucy's home. Gajeel nearly kicked down the door to Lucy apartment. They stood there wide eyed at the mess Lucy made packing her stuff. Levy gave everyone the two letters she found on Lucy's desk.

 **Dear Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, Lisanna, Wendy, and Carla**

 **I'm sorry that you have to hear this but I'm going to go find somewhere to train. I decided that I am really weak, I am sorry for being so selfish I don't deserve friends like you. Even when I was crying you guys helped me through it. Every week I'll send you a letter and tell you how I have been.**

 **From Lucy**

 **Dear Gray, Natsu, and Erza**

 **There, now you have no more dead weight but when I come back I will be stronger than any other guild member. I suspect Gajeel is the reason why you know I left. I think out of all the times I have gotten hurt this is the worst, I mean I just got ignored for 3 months. I feel like I just saw my mom die a million times again. I actually thought of Fairy Tail as my family, at least now I know not to let people get close to me.**

 **From Weak Lucy**

Everyone in the room was crying even Natsu, Gray, and Erza, and even Gajeel.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I grabbed one of the nearby scales to stop from falling off of Celestia. "aaaaa" I screamed as I hung from the scale for dear life. Celestia landed still unaware I was close to falling off, as Celestia landed I also landed but not how you think. I landed face first into the grass, the grass tasted weird almost as if it was candy. Celestia picked me off my face and started laughing at how dirty my face was "Lucy why didn't you tell me you were falling off my back" Celestia said still laughing. I saw a man dressed in what looked like a loose cloth, he had black hair and reddish eyes he also had sandals on talking with some dragons. The man spotted me and walked over to me leaving the dragons behind. "Hello Zeref" Celestia said bowing. I saw she was bowing so I bowed also, when I saw Celestia stopped I stopped also. "Who might you be" said the man, Zeref, in a kind voice. Celestia looked surprised almost as if she had never seen him greet someone. "I am Lucy Heartfilia, and who are you" I said with a warm smile.

 **Zeref Pov**

This girl Lucy was quite cute I had never seen someone with such kindness. "I am Zeref or the black wizard" I said waiting for her to run away but she just stood there smiling. "Nice to meet you Zeref" She said reaching out a hand. "Do you know who the black wizard is" I asked shaking her hand. "Yea the black wizard is the all mighty Zeref and the creator of the book of Zeref. I know a lot about you" She said with a smile. "Why aren't you running away" I asked, actually wanting to know. "Because I also know the Black Wizard Zeref can be kind" She said with a sly smile. I really liked this girl she was cute, she had a nice rack, she was mischievous, and I could tell she had a dark side to her and she has been through a lot. "Lucy we need to start training as soon as possible, you want to get revenge don't you" I heard Celestia say from behind. I looked down and saw Lucy's hands clench into a fist. Maybe she has been through more than I thought. Who is she going to take revenge on? I thought to myself so much I didn't notice that Lucy was gone. She is almost exactly like me. Days went by and I've only seen Lucy twice more and we chatted for a couple of hours and when she is gone or talking with someone else I feel pained. When she is with me I feel happy.

I've watched over Lucy as the days went by I learned that my brother hurt her so bad that the reason why she has gone through so much is because of him. I saw as Lucy finished her 100th lap around the castle, she looked so cute sweating, panting, and having revealing clothes. Gosh damn i'm turning into a pervert. I walked over to Igneel who was sitting nearby by a stream. "Igneel what is the feeling you get in your chest when you see someone with someone else or when you can't go near them. It hurts but for some reason I don't want to get rid of it" I said as I sat down next to Igneel. Igneel just looked at me as if I had told him that I was in love. "That my friend is called jealousy" Igneel said. I nearly fell into the lake "But why am I jealous of her" I said to myself. "Who" Igneel asked. "Lucy, I don't understand why am I jealous of her" I said. "You aren't jealous of her you are jealous that you can't be with her" Igneel said. "What about the feeling I get when I am around her, it's like I can't breath" I said worried for my health. "Let me think" Igneel said "T-That's what you call love".

 **Ooooooo we have some love, its getting hot in here**


	3. Im Coming Home

**3 Years Later, Lucy's Pov**

It has been 3 years since I last saw Fairy Tail, but the only people I do miss is the people who knew I was hurting when I was being forgotten slowly. Zeref and me have become very close friends, I do want more than what I have, I want to have him as my boyfriend not just my friend. I would be greedy if I said I wanted him all to myself, but I do. Zeref said he would go to earth with me but he would have to keep his identity a secret. Right now I was sleeping at Zeref's house and I couldn't fall asleep with him right next to me.

 **Zeref Pov**

Right now Lucy was sleeping over at my house and I just couldn't fall asleep with her next to me "Luce you still awake" I whispered. "Yea what" Lucy said, I could tell that she hasn't gotten any sleep. I flipped over to my other side and faced her. Lucy did the same must not knowing that I already did it. Our lips were inches away but we both didn't move. I noticed that Lucy's eyes started to fall I noticed mine did to. I put an arm over Lucy and played with her black hair in the back. She played with my black hair. I noticed that she fell asleep hugging me, her chest was pressed against mine, her boobs were soft. Before I knew it I fell asleep also. The next morning we both got up at the same time.

 **Normal Pov**

This was the last day day that Lucy and Zeref would be in the Dragon realm and also the maybe the last time they would see the dragons. Over the years Lucy grew a little dark and a little shy from hanging out with Zeref. Lucy wears short jean shorts and one of Zeref's loose T-shirts ,that he only wears in front of her, her hair also has grown to the center of her back but she dyed it black and she has side bangs that are pure white and cover her left eye, she wears are over sized sweatshirt that covers her hands and shorts and black and gold Jordans, but she usually is barefooted. Lucy had self-stitches on her middle finger and it wrapped all the way up to her shoulder on her right arm and a small diamond tattoo on the lower part of her right eye Lucy was also covered in scars from her battles and training. Lucy also wears black and gold headphones that are connected to a phone hidden in her shirt and are only visible when she has her hood off. Lucy and Zeref both got up and bumped each other in the forehead. "oww" said Lucy rubbing her forehead. "Sorry Luce" Zeref said putting his hands on Lucy's shoulders. "I'm ok" Lucy said giving him a smile that made his heart flutter. Because of Lucy's training she had to give up something and she gave up the color of her eyes and now they turn different colors depending on her emotions but she wears aviators to cover her eyes. They both started laughing at how funny it was they bumped into each other.

They got dressed Lucy putting on her headphones, shirt, sweater, Jordans, and shorts, making Zeref turn around so he wouldn't see her, that is. Zeref put on his regular loose clothing and sandals. Zeref had two eye colors black and red when he got angry. Zeref started packing as Lucy just sat on the floor rocking back and forth, had already packed all her stuff. "Hurry up you're so damn slow" Lucy said giggling as she acted like a airplane and flew out her arms out. Zeref loved Lucy's childish behavior more than when she came, so that meant _he_ loved her more. Lucy had her stuff outside of Zeref's house where the dragons were already.

Once Zeref got outside where all the dragons were he saw that Lucy had taken off her shoes and shoved them into her bag where they were half out. Lucy was crying while hugging Celestia, and he hated seeing her cry so he walked over and put a hand on her shoulder telling it it was time to go. "Bye Celestia, Igneel, Metalicana, Grandeeney, Acnologia, Weisslogia, Skiadrum, Zirconis, Atlas Flame, Motherglare, Scissor Runner, Levia, Colby, and everyone else" Lucy said sniffling. Lucy and Zeref got into a portal that goes into Magnolia.

 **Lucy Pov**

Me and Zeref were walking through the woods that's when something hit us, literally, two eggs came flying out of nowhere and hit me in the face. "Are you ok" Zeref asked worryingly. We heard a loud crack and looked down at the eggs, what use to be eggs that is. Standing there instead of eggs was two exceeds. One had black fur and one blue and one red eye and the other was white with a black spot around it's right eye with one purple eye and one green eye. They feel asleep in my arms almost instantly after we saw their eyes. Me and Zeref put the two exceeds into the jacket of my sweatshirt and started walking out of the woods. Me and Zeref kept walking and got suspicious looks as we walked, well as Zeref walked I was more like running around acting as a 5 year old, with two lumps in my pocket. We made our way to the front of the guild which looked exactly how I left from the outside.

 **Normal Pov**

Zeref and Lucy could hear the loud bangs and yelling from inside "Hey, what do you think we should call ourselves" Lucy said running around still. "Hmm what are you talking about" Zeref said confused. "I mmeeaan what should be our fake name dummy" Lucy said hanging upside down from a nearby tree holding her sweatshirt pockets closed "I want to be call Celestia Heart". "I guess my name should be Blake Waters" Zeref said leaving Lucy unaware of why he picked that name, but the reason why is because he just liked the name. Lucy pushed open the doors to be almost hit in the face by a table. Lucy punched the table leaving a big hole "That was close" She said while looking into the hole she had made. This got all the attention of the guild members. "Hello I am Celestia and this is Blake" Lucy said pointing to herself and Zeref. Mira walked up to them holding a empty dish platter in her hands "Would you like to join this guild" Mira said in a happy voice. Lucy on the other hand was burning with the urge to punch something. "Yep, so where is your master" Zeref said knowing Lucy raging inside. "He is upstairs" Mira said smiling. Lucy did a front flip over Mirajane and ran up the railing to the second floor. "Hurry up Blake, i'll beat you there" Lucy said in a joking voice. Zeref's vain popped "But i'm stuck carrying the stuff you nincompoop" Zeref said anime angry. This made everyone in the guild laugh, as Zeref tried his hardest to get up the stairs in his sandals. Once Zeref made it to the top of the stairs they pushed open the door to the master's office and...


	4. I Am Lucy Heartfilia

**Lucy's Pov**

I walked into master's office to be greeted by ***Me: *Looks back to chapter one*** Lisanna, Wendy, Carla, Gajeel, and a crying Levy and Juvia. Master just got off his seat and gave all of us a giant hug with his giant powers. "I am glad you are back my child" Master said tears in his eyes. after everyone sat down, I hung from a wooden pillar holding up the roof and Zeref sat down at the chairs in front of master's desk. "Who might you be" Master asked Zeref. "I am Blake Waters, I have heard great things about you" Zeref said. "Lucy you have changed so much" Wendy said. I smiled "of course I have Wendy and my new name is Celestia Heart" I said in my playful expression. "Master we would like to join the guild" I said. "You are always welcome to" Master said, I smiled a huge smile. "Ok let's go Blake" I said as I hopped off the wooden pillar doing a flip.

 **Normal Pov**

Zeref and Lucy walked out along with master and the others, Lucy grabbed onto the railing. "Brats listen up!" Master shouted getting everyone's attention "This is Blake and Celestia,treat them like family". At the word family Lucy broke the wooden railing "O no" Lucy said looking at the railing shatters in her hand. "Celestia! you broke the railing on the introduction!" Master said clearly hiding the fact she got angry. "Sorry master it's a habit" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head with a smile. All the members laughed "Go to Mira for your mark" Master said walking into the his office rubbing his temples. Lucy slid down the railing and Zeref walked down the stairs.

"Hi Mira" Lucy said with a smile and her hands clenched behind her back. "Hello Celestia, where would you like your guild mark" Mira asked. Lucy slid up her right arm sleeve showing the stitches on her arm. "O looks like I have no room" Lucy said putting her sleeve back down. Mira and everyone who saw the stitches just looked surprised. Lucy got a idea and lifted up her shirt and jacket showing the left side of her stomach "Right there" Lucy said pointing to the left side of her stomach. Mira pushed down on the stamp and took it off. Real red stitches shaped as the guild mark was there instead of a color. "That's rare" Mira said surprised. All the boys had nose bleeds at the sight of Lucy's pale stomach. Zeref was glaring at every single person who had a nosebleed and of course Mira noticed this. "Where would you like yours" Mira said smiling. "Right side of my chest" Zeref said his eyes following wherever Lucy went, so that means hanging off the ceiling and running around. "You must really like her" Mira said. "Yea I do" Zeref said on instinct and then covered his mouth. Mira pushed down on the stamp and took it off. Zeref had a black stamp with a white outside. Zeref was blushing as red as Erza's hair. "I'm sure she loves you too" Mira said.

Lucy was hanging from the ceiling upside down. Whispers like "how did she get up there" and "The girl is crazy" spread across the guild. Lucy's glasses fell off of her face and Lucy fell trying to grab them. Zeref rushed over to Lucy and grabbed her glasses along with Lucy, who was covering her eyes. Zeref set Lucy down and gave her her glasses, which she put on hastily. "That was a close one" Lucy said with a laugh.

The door to the guild opened and showed Gray, Erza, and Natsu. Natsu nearly ran in "I smell Igneel" he said sniffing the air. He sniffed all the way to Lucy and Zeref. Lucy was hiding behind Zeref who was. "Aaaaa the creepy person is sniffing us" Lucy screamed scared.

"solid script: Iron" Levi said from behind Lucy and Zeref. A big block of iron hit Natsu in the head "Ow Levi what was that for" Natsu said rubbing the bump on his head. "Don't go so close to them, you are scaring Celestia" Levi said crossing her arms. "I-I didn't mean to she just smells like Igneel" Natsu said. Celestia got out from in back of Zeref and put out a hand, showing all of her stitches on her arm. "I'm Celestia it's nice to meet you Natsu Dragneel" Lucy said smiling. Natsu just stared at the stitches on her arm. "Why did you do those stitches" Natsu asked Lucy. Lucy was getting really pissed. "I put them in there myself because, well I like feeling pain" Lucy said giggling. She scared everyone with that comment. "O ok" Natsu said shaking her hand. "I am Blake, Celestia's best friend" Zeref said with a nod. "Celestia will you fight me" Natsu said. Celestia smiled, not a happy smile but a scary smile. "Sure i'd love to fight you, and than I want to fight Titania and Gray" Lucy said still smiling. "Don't kill him" Zeref whispered into Lucy loud enough so Natsu could hear.

Everyone walked outside a little worried for Lucy. Everyone placed their bets only the people who knew it was Lucy bet on Lucy winning. Lucy stood still while Natsu got into a battle stance, over the time Lucy was gone she mastered all the slaying powers like god slayer, dragon slayer, and demon slayer along with all the elements. She also learned teleportation magic, all the lost magics, all the black magics, chain magic, memory control, memory make, requip, sleep magic, thought projection, nullification magic, emotion magic, and speed magic. Lucy had to wear up to 12 magic sealers so she could walk around like a normal person. "Requip: black scythe" Lucy said with a smile that scared everyone. "Fire dragon flaming fist" Natsu said running at Lucy. Lucy smiled at Natsu's stupidity. As Natsu was going to land a punch on Lucy she blocked with her scythe "Don't go easy on me. Magic power 1%" Lucy said, Natsu almost fainted at how much power there was.

Lucy ran behind Natsu with her scythe and hit him in the back of the neck with the dull end of her blade. Natsu fell down and tried his hardest to get up but fell back down. "titania and Gray you're up next" Lucy said. Erza and Gray stepped into the battle arena and almost fainted at Lucy's magic power. Erza requiped into her black wing armor and Gray put his fist in the center of his hand. Erza lunged at Lucy surprising Lucy. Erza knocked Lucy's hood and glasses off showing her eyes to everyone.

Lucy's eyes turned from brown to black to red and back again. Natsu noticed that the girl had the same birth mark on the top of her eyebrow that Lucy had. Lucy smiled a crazy smile "0% magic level" Lucy said "I summon thee gate of the lion leo". Lucy held Loke's key in her hand "yes my Princess" Loke said bowing, everyone was in shock of Lucy's eyes and her having Loke's key. "Don't kill them but make sure they are unconscious" Lucy said with a smile as she hung upside down from a tree. Loke walked up to Erza and hit her in the back of the neck, Loke was too fast for Erza. "That is Lucy" Loke said into Erza's ear as she fainted. "Thanks Loke, but now it's my turn" Lucy said. "Fire dragon roar" Lucy said. Gray tried his hardest to block it with a ice shield but it went right through and hit Gray in the chest. Gray fainted at the impact of the fire blast. "That was fun" Lucy said smiling, her eyes turned brown to black and back.

"Hey Celestia, did you make sure not to kill them" Zeref shouted from the audience. Lucy's eyes turned pink then back to brown and black. "I might as well give up the act Blake, I used my keys so they have to know who I am" Lucy said as she hopped down from the tree. "I am Lucy Heartfilia" Lucy said giving a bow.


	5. Confession, Kiss, and Jealous

**Lucy Pov**

They saw me use my keys so there wasn't any point in hiding the fact I am Lucy. Natsu got up and ran to me his arms opened wide "I'm sorry Luce" Natsu said. Zeref stood in front of me which surprised me . My eyes were turning brown to pink. "You may hit me if you like" Erza said to me. My eyes were now red. "Lucy you better calm down" Zeref said hitting me in the head. I gave a small pouty face but listened and my eyes turned back to brown and pink.

 **Natsu Pov**

Celestia was Lucy. Why is Lucy so close to that guy what is he to her. I couldn't help but feel jealous of her, she was blushing. I thought I was the only guy who could make her feel that way. I felt my heart break. I love Lucy.

 **Zeref Pov**

I loved Lucy face she was so cute and her eyes were pink, mission accomplished now all I have to do is tell her how I feel, I hope she feels the same way about me. After Lucy told them what happened I saw her sitting at the bar drinking a vanilla milkshake. "Hey Luce can you come with me for a second" I said to her feeling heat rise to my cheeks.

 **Natsu Pov**

I did some research on Blake and found out his real name, he was the Black wizard, Zeref, I can't wait to tell Lucy this than she will forget about him and be with me again. I saw Lucy and Zeref walk out of the room and onto the balcony. I followed them Both listening to what Zeref was saying. I heard their footsteps stop when they got to the center of the balcony, in the moonlight Lucy's face looked beautiful. "Lucy I've always wanted to tell you this but I was always to scared of what you would say. Lucy I love you, I love you even though I am the black wizard Zeref" I heard Zeref say, I knew Lucy wouldn't say yes, I mean he is the black wizard, Zeref, and now that she knew she could come back to me. I peaked over the corner I was on. Lucy had her hands covering her mouth, I felt bad for the guy he was about to get rejected. "Zeref..I" Lucy said, here it comes, "I love you too" Lucy said.

Boom goes the dynamite Luy is all.. wait did she just say she loves him, please tell me she didn't. I looked back over the corner because it got silent. I saw Zeref pull Lucy close to him and then he kissed her on the lips, I felt my heart break at the sight I would never forget. I hear a squeal from right next to me. Mira was standing next to me and looking at the new couple. "O, hi Natsu just noticed you" Mira said. I ignored her and still stared at the couple. She knew who he was so why did she say she loved him too. I clenched my fist as I saw them break apart from the kiss and Lucy put her head on his chest smiling. "Natsu?" Mira said with a worried face. "God damn it" I said wanting to punch something. "Hey Zeref" I heard Lucy say. I saw as Mira's face looked shocked. "Yes Luce" Zeref said, that was my nickname and that made me even more angry, I felt happy for them but I was still jealous. "What will happen to us if they find out who you are" Lucy said. "I would have to leave, unless you want to come with me" Zeref said with a smile, no she can't leave, this is her family. "B-But I don't want to leave you or the guild" Lucy said starting to cry."Because you love them so much I will stay, but if they start hating you I will leave and I WILL take you with me like it or not" Zeref said making sure she heard the word 'will'. "Ok Zeref" Lucy said kissing him on the cheek.

 **Mira Pov**

Who ever thought we would have the black wizard, Zeref, in our guild. If Lucy loves him I will do whatever I can to keep him in the guild, as long as he doesn't hurt anyone. I smiled hoping Natsu wouldn't do anything bad for the new couple. I turned to Natsu and saw the hurt on his face. "Let's leave them some privacy" Natsu said walking away. I felt bad for Natsu because he was to dense to notice he had feeling for Lucy. I walked down stairs and got onto a stool. "I have a announcement meet our new couple Lucy and Blake" I said as I saw them both come down the stairs holding hands. Lucy's eyes were pink and ,even though it was small, blush on Zeref's face. Lucy smiled and let out a giggle. "Prove that you are a couple" said someone in the crowd. "Come on Lucy we never know if you don't show us" said Maco. Zeref grabbed Lucy's chin and pecked her on the lips, Lucy's eyes looked like hot pink. "It's official, they are a couple!" shouted Wakaba. "Free chears for the new couple" shouted Lisanna. After Lucy and Zeref got congratulated and the party died down it was about 12:00 and most of the people who weren't wasted went home. Lucy was hanging upside down from the ceiling and Zeref was trying his hardest to make her come down. After failing he started to walk away but Lucy jumped off the ceiling and jumped onto this back.

 **Normal Pov**

Zeref walked out of the guild with Lucy on his back who was sleeping, with the two exceeds inside her pocket still sleeping. Both of them walked to Lucy's old apartment and walked in. Zeref paid the rent for the time they were gone. Zeref opened the door and set Lucy down on their bed. Zeref slid into the bed with her and they fell asleep holding each other in their arms.

 **I was going to finish this story but since I got review saying that I should continue this story I deleted the chapter and this is the new chapter. Lucy's personality is based off of Juzouu from Tokyo Ghoul.**


	6. Stitches and Pain

**Lucy's Pov**

I woke up, a heavy arm draped over my body. I felt something moving in my pocket. I reached into my pocket and pulled out two balls of fur that was moving. "Hey Zeref, look" I said shaking the black haired mage. "Zeref!" I said screaming in his ear. Zeref fell of the bed and landed with his face two inches from the floor. I was holding onto his wrist with absolutely no strength at all. I let go, smirking as I heard his face hit the ground. "Wakey, Wakey" I said giggling. Zeref got off the ground and lunged at me, Zeref tickled me all over my body. "Z-Zeref *giggle* uncle,uncle. I give up" I said laughing. Zeref pulled back and kissed me on the lips. I pulled back and showed him the two exceeds "What should we name them" I asked giggling at how cute they looked.

"I'm going to name mine...Ash" Zeref said picking up the one with black fur and red and blue eyes. "I will name mine Stitches" I said giggling as I raised the one with white fur and a black dot around it's right purple eye and the other green eye on the left. My right arm sleeve came down showing, the stitches on my arm. Stitches let out a little meow making my heart flutter. Me and Zeref both got dressed, I was wearing my regular clothing but Zeref was wearing a black sweatshirt, jeans, and black Jordans. I was barefoot, like I always am. Stitches was in my pocket of my sweatshirt and Zeref's was on his right shoulder. I checked my stitches and grabbed a needle and thread and did my famous airplane out the door.

 **Normal Pov**

Zeref, Lucy, Stitches, and Ash walked into the guild, Zeref and Lucy held hands, and Lucy's eyes turned pink and brown and green from his touch. "Hello" Zeref and Lucy said together. Lucy sat down at the bar with Zeref next to her. "I'm going to go on a job" Zeref said as he walked to the board. Lucy took out a needle and thread and pulled her sleeve up. "Lucy, do you do that a lot" Mira asked. "No but it's fun and I have to change them every week or my skin will start to swell" Lucy said. Lucy untied the thread in her arm not noticing Zeref walking out. She pulled on the thread and it all came out. The stitch wounds began to heal right after Lucy pulled them out of her arm. "Lucy, they are healing" Mira said worryingly. "I let them heal" Lucy said as she put the thread in the needle. "Why do you do that" Mira asked. "Because if I didn't let them heal than it wouldn't hurt silly" Lucy said with a smile. Lucy pierce her skin with the needle, starting from the bottom. Mira had to look away because of the blood coming from Lucy's one stitch. "Hey Mira" Lucy said to the mage who was turning away "Can you get me a towel". "Sure" Mira said walking away and coming back with a towel. "Thanks" Lucy said grabbing the towel. She put in another stitch going diagonal. Lucy felt a hand grab her wrist with the needle, when she was going to do another stitch.

She turned to see Natsu looking pale. "Please stop" Natsu said in a low voice. "Why it's fun" Lucy said with a smile. "Yea but it-it's disgusting" Natsu said hissing at her "When did you grow this habit anyway". "I started this habit when I left Fairy Tail" Lucy said hiding her now red eyes. Natsu's eyes grew big, he covered his mouth letting go of Lucy's wrist. Mira and everyone else were shocked. Lucy returned to stitching her arm while not caring that the whole guild was shocked. She had told Lisanna, Levy, Gajeel, Juvia, and Wendy but they were still shocked.

Lucy finished her whole arm and now her hands were covered in blood. "Looks like I got a little messy" Lucy said smiling as she looked at the blood on her hands. Stitches came out of her pocket and started licking the red liquid. Lucy put Stitches down without getting any blood on her. Lucy grabbed the towel and saw that everyone around her was frozen in shock. "Why are you guys like that" Lucy said waving a hand in front of Mira's face. Mira and everyone else got out of their trance. "Lucy, I didn't know you started that because of us" Mira said tears falling from her eyes. Lucy tilted her head to the side, cutely. "O Mira, I just got bored with doing nothing all day accept train with Celestia so I started this" Lucy said pointing to her arm with the stitches and smiling. "And plus pain is natural... to me" Lucy said smiling again. "Yes and she has gotten use to it and has been doing it ever since I first meet her" Zeref said walking through the door with a smirk on his face. "Blake did you get the money" Lucy said beaming with joy and her eyes turning brown and green. "Yep" Zeref said laughing at his girlfriend's reaction as he showed her the million jewel he got from taking down a dark guild. Lucy ran over to him and jumped in his arms squealing with joy.

 **Natsu Pov**

I didn't know I hurt her so much, I didn't mean to get her so sad she started to hurt herself. Over the last few days I've been thinking of how to get her back and jealousy overwhelmed me so much I forgot why she has the stitches ***A/N: Lol you must have thought I was going to put how much I should feel happy for her or something like that***. I wanted Lucy all to myself, I realized my feelings for her when she left and it broke my heart once I realized those feelings. If I didn't ignore her than I might be the one who is holding her hand and kissing her.

 _ **Lol I made Natsu look really...What's the word…overprotective...no… I really don't know. Ash is a boy and Stitches is a girl by the way.**_


	7. Job and Blood

**Normal Pov**

Lucy woke up feeling a empty space on the side of her. She patted the empty space, still having her eyes closed not feeling the warmth. She opened one eye and saw that her boyfriend wasn't there. She put her nose in the air and took a big breath in ,smelling the delicious food and her eyes widened at the smell. She got up, her hair in messy knots "Hey Zeref, are you cooking" Lucy said running into the kitchen. She wrapped her arms around the black haired mage. He smiled at the sound of his girlfriend's voice. He flipped one of the pancakes as Lucy sat down with Stitches in her hand. "Hey Lucy you want to go on a job with me" Zeref said setting the food on the table. Lucy just filled her plate not hearing what Zeref said. "Lucy" Zeref said waving a hand in front of her face. "Huh what" Lucy said looking around. "You didn't answer me" Zeref said putting on a child-like frown. Lucy kissed him on the lips and soon after Zeref pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. "Ewww Mommy, Daddy that is grows" Stitches said from the table. Lucy pulled out of the kiss "Mommy? Daddy?" Lucy said surprised. "Where did that come from" Zeref said still holding Lucy by the waist. "You guys are our mommy and daddy since you take care of me and Ash" Stitches said making Lucy and Zeref smile at Stitches name for them.

"I was saying before that maybe we should go on a-"Zeref was going to talk but he saw his girlfriend eating all the food. "Don't eat all the food" Zeref yelled as his jaw dropped to the floor. "Hmmm" Lucy said looking at Zeref with food stuffed in her cheeks. "Do you want to go on a job with me" Zeref said sitting at the table and filling his plate so his girlfriend and their exceeds didn't get all the food. "Yea, sure Zeref" Lucy said swallowing the food in her mouth.

Lucy got up, with a piece of bacon still in her mouth. "I'm going to take a shower" Lucy said walking out of the room.

Lucy got into the shower not hearing her boyfriend behind her also coming in. "Hey Luce" Zeref said from behind her. Zeref put his arms around her neck. Lucy's eyes and cheeks were are hot pink, so was Zeref but he tried to hold back his shyness _**(Censored unless I get reviews to do a lemon)**_.

After Lucy and Zeref's "bath" they both got dressed still blushing from their "earlier events". "Hey Zeref" Lucy said her blushing going away and replaced with a worried expression. "What" Zeref said seeing his girlfriends worried expression. "What if I get pregnant" Lucy said worried. "Than that would be wonderful" Zeref said smiling and kissing Lucy's cheek. "As long as you don't mind I am fine with it" Lucy said sighing in relief. "Mommy, Daddy, what were you doing in the bathroom for so long we got worried" Ash said with Stitches right next to him. "W-We were" Lucy hesitated, she forgot about the two exceeds "Zeref help me" Lucy looked at Zeref. "We were making you a sibling" Zeref said not getting what was going on. Lucy bonked him on the head "What was that for" Zeref said acting like a child again "you are so dense" Lucy said. "How do you do that" Stitches asked her head cocked to the side. Lucy facepalmed and that's when Zeref got why Lucy hit him. "We will tell you when you are older. More better you'll forget" Lucy said whispering the last part so Stitches and Ash couldn't hear.

Lucy, Zeref, and the two exceeds went to the guild. Lucy was looking at her stitches the whole was there and pulling on them. Her eyes covered but still hot pink. Lucy walked into the guild with Zeref and just sat down at Levy's table while Zeref looked at the jobs. "So Lucy anything happen between you and Blake" Mira said giving Lucy her strawberry milkshake. Lucy of course being the forgetful person she is, had her glasses off at the time showing her hot pink eyes. "Nothing" Lucy said getting up, after her and Stitches finished the milkshake.

Zeref and Lucy walked out of the guild with the two exceeds. "So what job do we have" Lucy sad messing with her stitches on her finger. "Destroying a dark guild for a million jewel" Zeref said looking at the job request. "Wow nice and easy job for a million" Lucy said holding Zeref's hand. Lucy felt like she had never been this stable ever. "Yea well someone with your power would think defeating a million dark guild is a easy task" Zeref said smiling at his own joke. "O haha very funny" Lucy said sarcastically. "But that does seem easy" Lucy said looking away. "I was joking about that" Zeref said laughing. "I could probably do it by myself without magic" Lucy said. "Mommy, what happens if you use 100% of your power" Ash said. "Well, anyone within a 1000 mile radius would suffocate to death" Lucy said bluntly. Ash and Stitches jaw hit the floor. "And you call me dense" Zeref said. "You are dense but I am too" Lucy said smiling.

They finally got to the job place and talked to the mayor. "So what now just wait" Zeref said with a frown. "No we find them, you idiot" Lucy said laughing and hanging from the tree upside down. They walked and walked and walked until they found the building. The guild mark was a raven which Lucy thought was cleshay. "I'll take care of them, just stand guard with the exceeds" Lucy said pulling out a small dagger. "You are going to play with them aren't you" Zeref said looking at the dagger. "Yea" Lucy said opening the guild door.

 **Lucy's Pov**

I started feeling nauseous but didn't know why exactly. I just thought maybe a little blood will be perfect. I smiled as I saw the guild members. They all were men and they stunk like shit. "Get out of here girl before you get hurt" One man said. I threw a throwing dagger at him and it hit him right between his eyes, the sight of the blood got me excited. I ran to one man and slit his throat in one swift motion. I smiled a crazy smile. "Your time is up" I said grinning madly. "Attack men don't let this girl get you" Someone said, what I guess what _was_ the master. I say _was_ because I front flipped over the railing and ran at him with my knife, throwing daggers at anyone who dared to try to attack me and it hit them all in the middle of their eyes. I stabbed the master in the eye and pulled out, the master grabbed his eye and screamed and tried to escape but I grabbed him by his shirt.

I stabbed him in his other eye as the guild members stared at me in horror. I took my knife out of his eye and went for the kill shot by stabbing him in the middle of his eyes. I took out a long chain that was red from heat. I smiled as I held the chain with two hands feeling the burning metal on my skin. Anybody else would have maked away from the touch of the scorching heat but I was different. I swung the chain round and round hitting all the members.

I walked out of the guild after setting it on fire. "Come on let's go home" I said to Zeref who just looked at the fire along with Stitches and Ash.

 _ **Sorry I didn't update I got grounded, again. Review and if you want a lemon. I was thinking about discontinuing the story but since you like it so I'll post more.**_


	8. Pregnate

**Normal Pov**

Zeref, Lucy, and the exceeds walked back to the guild. Lucy was still covered in blood so she was getting stares from the civilians. Zeref had an arm around Lucy like she wasn't covered in blood.

As they made it to the door Wendy burst out of the door, smelling the disgusting smell of the red liquid. "Lucy" Wendy gasped covering her mouth. "Um Wendy I just came to get my keys, I left my keys to my apartment here" Lucy said rubbing the back of her head with her bloody sweat shirt course Wendy running out the door got everyone curious so everyone saw Lucy covered in blood. Natsu ran out to Lucy "Luce are you ok" Natsu said checking all over Lucy's body. "Yea i'm fine I just got a little bloody when I was playing" Lucy said smiling and showing her dragon slayer fangs. Zeref came out the door and saw that Natsu was talking to Lucy and he almost crushed Lucy's keys. "Hey Luce I got them" Zeref said waving the keys in the air. "what do you mean playing" Natsu asked. "I mean I had fun killing all of those dark guild members"Lucy said smiling.

Lucy walked away leaving Natsu and everyone else wide eyed at what Lucy said. 'No, that isn't the Lucy I know. The Lucy I know is funny, sweet, and kind. I will get that Lucy back' Natsu thought clenching his fists into a ball.

Lucy walked Home with Zeref and the Exceeds. Lucy started feeling dizzy once they got into the house and held onto Zeref shoulder. "I feel dizzy" Lucy said. Zeref being the overprotective boyfriend he is started freaking out. "Lucy did you take a pregnancy test yet" Zeref asked calming down a bit. "No why" Lucy said sitting on the bed with Stitches comforting her, Ash still on Zeref's shoulder. Zeref mentally face palmed at his girlfriend's tearable memory.

Lucy knew what he meant after a minute of thinking. "I'll go take it right now" Lucy said walking to the bathroom. Zeref was oblivious to how to take a pregnancy test so he was curious and red the box as Lucy came out. Lucy's hands were trembling with the small stick in her hand. "So" Zeref and the exceeds said together, eager to know what it said. Lucy showed them the small line. Zeref covered his mouth as tears fell from his eyes. "Daddy mommy what does that mean" Ash said. "That means Mommy is going to have a baby" Zeref said.

Lucy and Zeref got cleaned up and headed to the guild with Stitches and Ash.

Lucy nearly kicked down the door getting everyone's attention. Lucy was crying along with Zeref and ash and Stitches were smiling. "Lucy what's wrong" Mira said rushing to Lucy's side. "I have good news" Lucy said with a smile. "What is it" Mira said eager to know why Lucy and Zeref were crying.

"I'm going to have a kid" Lucy said. Those six words caused a huge uproar of cheers and congratulations. Mira and all the other girls were crying tears of joy. Lisanna, Juvia, and Levy went to Lucy crying happily.

Natsu was at the back of the guild glaring at Zeref, who was crying. Natsu felt a lump in his throat the six words. "Natsu, what's wrong" the blue exceed said. "I feel jealous. I found out when Lucy left that I loved her" Natsu said holding back his tears. Happy covered his mouth with his small paw.

 **Time skip 38 weeks later**

Lucy and Zeref walked to the guild hand in hand. Lucy's baby bump showed and was bigger than how it is suppose to be. Wendy said that Lucy's bump was much bigger than other pregnant women's bellies so that made Lucy worry. Lucy walked into the guild and then she felt it. She felt the water form on her shorts. She almost fell but Zeref caught her. "Wendy Lucy needs you" Zeref screamed. Wendy came running out and saw Lucy's water broke. Over the 38 weeks the whole guild found out that Blake was Zeref but they accepted him as their family. Everyone in the guild just stood their staring in shock.

"Bring her into the guild's infirmary i'll call Portalusca" Wendy said. Natsu and Zeref picked her up and brought her into the infirmary. Lucy screamed in pain as they set her down on the bed. Portalusca was able to get there fast enough because she was in town at the time. "Lucy take a deep breath in" Poratalusca said. Lucy did as she was told but grunted in pain. "Breath out" Lucy did as she was told. "Push" Lucy did and screamed and grabbed onto Zeref and squeezed his arm. "Lucy Push harder I see the head" Lucy did and felt as the head came out. "Ok now take a breath in and push" Lucy did as told and screamed at the pain. She heard the baby cry but still cried in pain. Portalusca saw Lucy's reaction and knew there wasn't only one. "Lucy there is another one so I need you to take a deep breath in" Lucy did as she was told "Now push" Lucy did as she was told and pushed a squeezed Zeref's arm harder. "I see it now take a breath in and push harder" Lucy did and felt the other baby come out better than the first one.

The first one was a girl and the second one was a boy. Lucy let go of Zeref, who now had a broken arm. Wendy healed the arm. "What do you want to name them" Wendy asked smiling at the two kids. "Celestia and Blake" Zeref said. Lucy nodded at Zeref's answer. "Ok Celestia and Blake" Wendy said handing Lucy Celestia and Blake. "I hate humans" Portalusca said walking out. Lucy laughed.

Celestia had black hair with blue and green eyes. Blake had black hair with blue and green eyes. Blake had a heart shaped birthmark on his left foot that was shaped like a heart and Celestia did also.

Lucy felt yet another shot of pain.


	9. Lemon part of chapter 7

_Preview: Lucy got into the shower not hearing her boyfriend behind her also coming in. "Hey Luce" Zeref said from behind her. Zeref put his arms around her neck. Lucy's eyes and cheeks were are hot pink, so was Zeref but he tried to hold back his shyness_

 **Normal Pov**

Zeref flipped Lucy over so she was facing him. The thing Lucy loved about Zeref was he didn't have well toned muscles and abs like Natsu but was still strong and had a six pack. At the change of position warm water rushed over Lucy and Zeref's body. He buried his face into her soft chest, "Lucy I love you and never forget that" Zeref said looking up. He smiled at Lucy's hot pink eyes and blushing face. "I never thought I would be in love with someone but you proved me I first saw you I felt like I was happy and that was rare for me" Zeref said messing with the small stitches on her arms.

Lucy put a hand on his head and ruffled his black hair. Zeref took his head out of her soft chest and kissed her on the lips, pushing her back against the wall. Zeref licked her lips asking for entrance. Lucy parted her lips and their tongues danced around each other.

"Lucy" Zeref said pulling back and looking her, in the now hot pink and green, eyes "When I start I don't think I can control myself". Lucy smiled and kissed him on the lips again, showing she was ok on what he was about to do.

Zeref kissed her neck and started going down to the first pink bud. He put his lips over it and started sucking, making Lucy moan in pleasure. He fondled her other soft boob with his hand, keeping the other one holding her against the wall.

Zeref felt him start to lose control, as his "little Zeref" started to get excited. Lucy felt something hard against her pelvis. She looked down and saw Zeref's little him rock hard and standing up. She thought 'will that even fit'. Zeref smirked as he saw Lucy looking at him. He shifted feeling the warm water flow over him. He leaned against Lucy and took a long breath through his nose smelling her vanilla scent.

"Lucy would you do the honor of letting me mark you" Zeref said against her neck. Lucy nodded in aprovement as Zeref bit down on her soft flesh. He tasted the sweet but disgusting blood. He pulled back and smelled his dark chocolate scent on her. He saw where he bit down at was now what looked like a black blood splatter, with small black birds around it.

He picked her up and positioned himself to enter her. He thrust in feeling Lucy's walls tighten around him. "I'm sorry Lucy maybe this was a bad idea" Zeref said as he saw tears falling from her eyes and blood dripping down her legs and mixing with the water. Lucy dug her fingers into his back. "I don't think it was a bad idea, as long as it is with you. Just let me adjust to your size" Lucy said biting back the pain in her voice.

Lucy loosened her grip on Zeref's back, showing him she was ok. Zeref thrust in further. Lucy moaned in pleasure at the feeling of Zeref. Zeref when in and out of her going faster every second hearing Lucy's moans get louder every movement he made.

"Zeref i'm..i'm gonna..ahh" Lucy released her hips buckling. Zeref also moaned in pleasure as he released.

Lucy was panting and sweating which reminded Zeref of when he first saw Lucy training. He chuckled at the thought. "What's so funny" Lucy said putting her hands on her hips and putting on her best pouty face she could manage from her out of breath.

"I just remembered when the first time I saw you train with Celestia" Zeref said with a smile as he started washing his body with a sponge. "What do you mean" Lucy said trying to reach around Zeref to get the shampoo. "Well the first time I saw you training I had some perverted thoughts" Zeref smiled at her grabbing the strawberry scented shampoo.

Lucy blushed "Hurry up, get washed and get out, lover boy" Lucy said looking away.

They both helped each other with their hair and then got out.

 _ **First Lemon I have ever done and I might be grounded for a while since I got a D in math.**_


	10. Zero

**Normal Pov**

Lucy screamed as pain shot throughout her body. "God damn how many babies are you going to have" Portalusca said as she walked in. Wendy put her hands over Lucy's stomach. "There is one more boy" Wendy said to Portalusca. "Ok Lucy get ready for one more" Portalusca said. "Take a deep breath in and push" Lucy did as she was told. "Again" Lucy took a deep breath in and pushed. "Lucy I see the head push lighter this time" Lucy did as she was told and held back her scream. "Ok one more push should do it" Lucy pushed and felt the baby come out. She heard the baby start crying.

Now Portalusca left "I really hate humans" Portalusca said on her way out. This baby was a boy and he had white hair, he had amber eyes with small brown speaks. "Now what are you going to name him" Wendy said cleaning the little boy up. "Zero" Zeref said. "Yea Zero" Lucy said nodding her head. Zero giggled at hearing the name.

Lucy got into her short jean shorts and her t shirt and sweatshirt. Zeref walked out with Celestia and Blake and Lucy walked out with Zero. On the other side of the door was everyone. Their jaw dropped at the sight of all the babies. "Lucy are they all yours" Juvia said. "Yea this is Zero, Celestia, and Blake" Lucy said smiling. Mira ran over to Zero "can I hold him" Mira said jumping up and down. "Yea" Lucy said handing over Zero. Zeref gave Celestia to Juvia and Blake to Levy.

He walked over to Lucy and stood in front of her. "Lucy now that we have kids I want to ask you something" Zeref said getting down on one knee. "Lucy will you marry me" Zeref said taking out a ring that had black and gold stones. Mira and all the girl squealed. "Y-Yes" Lucy said covering her mouth and crying, her eyes turned from blue to green. Zeref slipped the ring on her middle finger and over her stitches. Stitches and Ash were flying all over the guild along with the other exceeds.

Lucy and Zeref kissed as everyone cheered. Mira and all the other girls cried and jumped up and down. Lucy looked at Natsu who was sitting across the guild and she remembered what happened a month ago.

 _Flash back_

" _Hey Luce can I tell you something" Natsu said walking to Lucy who was laying on a tree branch, stitching her arm. "Yea Natsu what" Lucy said not taking her eyes off her arm. "I wanted to tell you I have always loved you" Natsu said blushing and looking at the ground. Lucy stopped her stitching. "what did you say Natsu" Lucy said her eyes turning red out of anger. "I said I love you" Natsu said. His face meet with a fist red with flame. "Yea well I never felt that way about you" Lucy said calmly. "And plus I am going to have a kid" Lucy said. "Ok now that I got rejected I always wanted to ask you this" Natsu started "How are you able to use fire magic". "Igneel taught me" Lucy said walking away ignoring Natsu's questions._

 **Current time**

Lucy sat there with Zero in her arms. She felt conected to Zero for some reason, like there was a bond. "Wow Lucy I can see that Zero is mama's boy" Mira said cleaning cups and looking at her. "Yea looks like he will be" Lucy said smiling. "You have gotten more mature at the time you have been here" Mira said. "Yea, I expected to get less mature because of the guilds craziness" Lucy said smiling. "Yea I was too" Mira said laughing.

"Did you hear the grand magic games are coming up" Gray said. "Yea I hope I am part of it" Lucy said. Zero let out a small laugh and blew a raspberry. Lucy smiled at Zero's small act. Lucy rubbed her eyes with her sweat shirt sleeve. "I'm tired from all the parties you guys have been throwing" Lucy said yawning. "Than go take a nap" Mira said. "Ok goodnight" Lucy said as she went asleep on the bar sitting up and with Zero in her arms. Mira and everyone else laughed. "I'll take her home"Zeref said giving Zero to Mira. "I'll come back to get Celestia, Blake, and Zero once I drop this one off" Zeref said Picking Lucy up bridal style.

Zeref got to their house and laid Lucy down on the queen sized bed that was next to the three cribs. "You must be tired you had triplets and you haven't slept in 24 hours" Zeref said kissing Lucy's forehead.

Zeref walked back to the guild following the noise fights all the way there. He entered and saw Juvia with Blake, Laxus with Zero, and Lisanna with Celestia. Over the few months couples have gotten together like Laxus and Mira, Juvia and Gray, Lisanna and Freed, Wendy and Romeo,Erza and Jellal, Levy and Gajeel, Cana and Bickslow, Evergreen and Elfman, and Bisca and Alzack. Erza, Juvia, and Mira are two months pregnant and Levy and Lisanna are a week pregnant. Juvia, Mira, and Erza asked Wendy to tell them what the gender of their child or children are and Juvia is going to have a boy, Mira is going to have twins one girl and one boy, and Erza is going to have a girl. Levy says that she thinks she is going to have a boy and Lisanna is going to have a boy also. Zeref thought the moodswings the girls had was funny because Lucy hardly had any.

Zeref couldn't wait till their was kids running around and until Lucy's marriage to him because he have always wanted to love someone.

 **Go subscribe to my youtube channel nightcore happiness**


End file.
